nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Wario-Man
Wario-Man is Wario's alter-ego in the ''WarioWare'' games. Wario transforms into this form by eating some sort of garlic, his favorite food. In the WarioWare games, Wario-Man hosts the last set of microgames the player faces. His games have no specific theme, but they all involve Wario to at least some degree. Wario-Man also appears as Wario's Final Smash in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. History ''WarioWare'' series ''WarioWare: Twisted! In ''WarioWare: Twisted!, while checking up on Dr. Crygor's production of WarioWare: Twisted! systems, Wario decides to sit down on the assembly line and play a game. He is then tossed into Dr. Crygor's Gravitator. When he comes out, he turns into Wario-Man. When the player completes his stage, he goes back in the Gravitator and gets a power suit, and flies up in space. Meanwhile, Orbulon, Mona, 9-Volt, 18-Volt, Kat and Ana take a cruise on Orbulon's new ship, a yellow Oinker. The Oinker then sees Wario-Man and attacks him. Mona recognizes Wario in the suit. After being attacked, he falls down in the sea near Crygor's lab and turns back to normal. Dr. Crygor is also seen fishing during this time. WarioWare: Twisted! is the only time Wario-Man's mustache is red. In all other games, it is black. ''WarioWare: Touched! Wario-Man appears again in ''WarioWare: Touched!, though how Wario transforms into him is different. In this game, Wario starts to feel sick. He decides to eat some garlic to relieve himself, but accidentally grabs Nasty Garlic. Since garlic is Wario's personal cure-all, he goes ahead and eats it anyway. The apparent garlic infects Wario's stomach with viruses, and when Wario's immune system eats the viruses (thanks to the player) the reaction turns Wario into Wario-Man, and he starts to go on a rampage. Later on, Wario-Man is hit by a train and gets knocked all the way into a sewer, where he changes back into Wario, fights the Sewer Guru, and gets hurt by doing so. This game suggests that Wario-Man doesn't gain many enhanced abilities, as it is shown he can't fly very high or fast, and he has difficulty crushing a toaster and the train that eventually knocks him away. However, it may simply mean Wario didn't yet completely get over his sickness. ''WarioWare D.I.Y. Showcase'' Wario-Man appears in WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase, the WiiWare counterpart to WarioWare: D.I.Y.. He helps people open doors to the bathroom. Succeeding one of the microgames will make Wario-Man successfully open a door to the bathroom. Failing a microgame causes Wario-Man to fail at opening the door. ''Game & Wario'' Wario-Man cameos twice in Game & Wario: in the second stage of a microgame in Gamer, where he must avoid a dinosaur's foot; and in one of the prizes of Cluck-A-Pop, where he is answering the phone after the player dials a phone number. It is notable that Wario-Man refers to himself as W-Man in the latter cameo, rather than his full name. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Wario-Man is Wario's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Unlike most Final Smashes, Wario's Final Smash is more of a power-up than an attack. When the Final Smash is used, Wario eats Nasty Garlic and gains a superhero suit, greatly increasing his attack power and speed. He can use his regular attack moves at a much faster pace, enabling him to perform follow-up hits more easily. Wario-Man also has the effects of a Super Star in that he's invincible to all forms of attacks, but he can still take damage by going off-screen or eating explosives. When using his normal attacks, Wario-Man will hit with extra power, or gain added effects to the moves. His punches will act similarly to a smash attack, and his mid-air moves allow him to gain altitude with each move (except his down aerial, which can now meteor smash). The Corkscrew also gains electric effects, the Wario Bike travels much faster, and his Wario Waft can potentially be a one-hit KO if it's fully charged. Much like with Giga Bowser, Wario-Man is unaffected by Metal Boxes, as he never takes a metallic appearance, even in a Metal Special Smash. However, Wario-Man's size can be altered by the use of Super Mushrooms, Poison Mushrooms, Lightning, and the similar Special Smashes, which can increase or decrease his overall attack power. Wario-Man returns in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as Wario's Final Smash; however, instead of fighting as him, the Final Smash is more cinematic. Upon activating it, Wario eats the Nasty Garlic and dashes forwards, catching any opponents in front of him. If successful, he traps them in front of a bright-green background and lands a flurry of punches as multiple cartoon-styled onomatopoeia such as "BOOM!!" and "POW!" (reminiscent of those found in superhero comics) appear on-screen. Wario then finishes opponents off with a Wario Waft-like attack, which launches them away. ''Rhythm Heaven Megamix'' Wario-Man makes an appearance in the Wario... Where? 2: The Sequel challenge set of Rhythm Heaven Megamix. He appears in the final game of the set, Ringside, in which he (replacing The Wrestler from the original version) is interviewed by Mona. Official profiles and statistics Website Bio from WarioWare: Touched! What a radioactive spider is to Peter Parker as, a particularly nasty old clove of garlic is to Wario. Wario-Man's superpowers are something of a mystery. He's not afraid of chopping a giant's nosehairs, though. Instruction booklet "Stouter than an iron burrito... Studlier than a snow tire... Faster than a galloping mule! He is... er... I am... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARIO-MAN!" "What?! You want me to help you cross the street?! Bwaaaah! Do I wear shiny armour? Do I ride a white stallion? You're barking up the wrong fire hydrant, old lady!" "You never know what kind of touch technique you'll have to use in my bold and spicy SUPER ZERO mix!" ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Trophy Sticker ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Trophy ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Spirit Trivia *In artwork, Wario-Man has light pink shoes, while in the games, they have a darker color pink. ** The exception to this is in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Wario-Man's nose is red in WarioWare: Twisted!, Touched!, and partly D.I.Y. Showcase, while in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (and sometimes D.I.Y. Showcase, like in his artwork from that game), his nose is pink. References Category:WarioWare characters Category:Final smashes Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Wario transformations Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Wario moves Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl moves Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U moves Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits